Adventures in Disneyland
by DarkWolf88
Summary: A short story. The BladeBreakers, along with Hilary go to Disneyland for a day. Kai isn't liking it at all, and things happen.


Hello, Let me just take a minute to explain this story...  
  
Recently, I took a trip with my school band to California. One of the things we got to do before we left was spend a whole day at DisneyLand. Well, when I say the whole day, I mean the whole day! We spent 15 hours there! It accually got very boring!  
  
So, I desided to sit down and write this story while I was stuck there.   
  
Some of the events in this story accually took place while I was there. Yes, I'm serious.  
  
So, hopefully I won't bore anyone with this story, considering I wrote it in about an hour and a half.  
  
^_^  
  
And for those who haven't been over to DisneyLand, there is another theme park right across from it, called California Adventure. The last half of this story takes place there.  
  
so yeah....here's the story!  
  
It's short, only one chapter ^_^ hehe  
  
================================================================================  
  
Kai plopped himself down on a green bench with a loud sigh. He threw his arms around the back of the bench and looked down at his lap.  
  
"Ahh! Come on Kai! We're here to have fun!" A female voice suddenly said.  
  
Kai looked up at Hilary and glared at her.  
  
"I'm going to go insane!" Kai shouted at her. He growled as he caught a glimpse of Max and Tyson pulling Rei excitedly over to Goofy and Pluto.  
  
Hilary giggled. "Lighten up for once! Maybe you'll have some fun!" She ran over to the others as Kenny prepared to take a picture.  
  
A few moments later, the BladeBreakers headed back over to where Kai was sitting. Max and Tyson were jumping all over the place.  
  
Kai moaned as if he were in pain and hid his face in his right hand.  
  
Rei was beginning to look a little freaked out by the whole theme park. He had to admit the place was a little too happy for him.  
  
"Oh look!" Max suddenly exclaimed, starling everyone. "It's Mickey!"  
  
Tyson gasped. "Let's go get a picture!"  
  
"They certainly have had too much sugar this morning." Rei said as he began slowly walking after the hyper bladers.  
  
"They always do..." Kai muttered.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Hilary asked looking back at the blue-haired teen.  
  
"Why would I want to spent a minute around a midget in a mouse costume?!" Kai asked, a look of irritation on his face.  
  
"Kai!" Tyson's voice yelled out, drawing a crowd of stares as he ran back toward the bench.  
  
The navy-haired blader grabbed his captain's arm and tried to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Tyson!" Kai growled dangerously.  
  
"Oh no..." He heard Rei gasp at what Tyson was trying to do.  
  
"You're a part of this team too! We're suppost to have fun, not spend the day sitting on a bench!"  
  
"I don't have 'fun' in little kids' theme parks!" Kai replied, struggling to stay glued to the bench.  
  
Max suddenly came over and grabbed Kai's other arm and began pulling.  
  
"Come on!" He's leaving!" Max said.  
  
Rei came over and pushed Kai from the back, sending him to his feet. "If I have to suffer, you have to also!" Rei said as Tyson and Max began dragging Kai off with some difficulty.  
  
Max flagged down Mickey, who suddenly jumped off the ground and waddled over to them. He covered his mouth with his large hands to symbolize surprise.  
  
Kai stopped struggling and just stood there on the sidewalk.  
  
Hilary and Kenny took turns taking pictures of Tyson and Max striking poses with Mickey Mouse. Kai raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
  
Mickey suddenly jumped again and walked over to Kai. The blue-haired captain glared down at the costumed mouse as he started mimicking the stoic teen.  
  
Mickey crossed his arms across his chest, stood up straight and stared back at Kai.  
  
Kai frowned and place his hands on his hips in an annoyed pose.  
  
Mickey did the same.  
  
Tyson, Hilary and the others began to chuckle as the scene continued on for a few more minutes.  
  
"Why you....." Kai growled and raised a fist.  
  
Hilary was the first to run over and grab Kai's arm before it connected to Mickey's nose.  
  
"Hey! Would you calm down?" Hilary shouted as Rei grabbed Kai under his arms and began to pull him away.  
  
The mouse cowered and backed away.  
  
"Maybe we should leave Kai out of this picture." Kenny remarked.  
  
****  
  
Mickey had gone away to greet other visitors while Max, Kenny, Hilary, Tyson, Rei and Kai made their way through the crowds down Main Street. Hilary was eating some blue cotton candy while Max and Tyson were licking giant lollipops. Rei was eating a bag of popcorn while Kai just crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around. Hilary walked over to his side.  
  
"Hey Kai?" She asked.  
  
"Hnnn...."  
  
"Want some cotton candy?" She asked, sticking the fluffy ball of sugar in his face.  
  
He stared at it for a moment. "Never heard of it." He finally replied.  
  
Hilary gasped in disbelief. "Did they not have it in Russia?"  
  
Kai shrugged. "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hilary said mentally. Kai grew up in that horrible abbey. What other kids would take for granted, like playing soccer in the park, riding a bike, or getting ice cream from the ice cream man, Kai never got to experience!  
  
"Well, no one should go through life without having some cotton candy!" Hilary said, smiling up at Kai.  
  
He looked at it again, then at Hilary, who was still smiling brightly. He sighed and finally took a bite of the blue fluff.  
  
"Well?" Hilary asked.  
  
"...It's pretty good..." Kai admitted, swallowing.  
  
Hilary giggled, happy to see Kai loosening up a bit. She had only known him for a few months now, and he was only starting to talk more around her. It had taken Rei, Tyson, Kenny and Max a whole year for Kai to start opening up a little around them.  
  
The group finally made it out of the park, and headed under the monorail over to California Adventure. After signing a few hundred autographs (or so it seemed) and waiting in line for 30 minutes, the World Champions and Hilary walked inside the newer theme park.  
  
Suddenly, the group was startled by a loud shrill of screams from above. They all looked up to see a huge roller coaster lining the sky. A large sign stated it's name in bold letters. California Screamin'.  
  
"Wow." Rei said. He hadn't seen a coaster that big before.  
  
"Looks like fun." Kai said out loud.  
  
"I say we go!" Tyson declared.  
  
"I don't know..." Hilary said, watching the line of cars go into a loop around the giant Mickey Mouse head. More screams were heard.  
  
"Oh come on Hilary! Kai's even going on it!" Tyson said.  
  
"I am?" Kai asked, glancing back at Tyson.  
  
"Yes, you are!" Tyson replied, pushing Kai into the large line of people.  
  
"Let's go! It will make you live longer!" Max said pulling Hilary into the line with Rei and Kenny following close behind.  
  
"Sure...if it doesn't kill me!"  
  
****  
  
The group had been waiting in line for about an hour when they finally were able to get inside the cars. Kai and Hilary sat in the very back, Max and Tyson in front of them, and Rei and Kenny in the next car up. The train of cars began to pull away from the loading area and around a curve where it stopped a few feet above a lake.  
  
"Oh God oh God oh God oh God." Hilary muttered.  
  
"You're gonna be all right..." Kai said, looking over at her.  
  
Hilary whimpered more and grabbed Kai's hand, making him blush slightly.  
  
"C...can I hold your hand? Please..." Hilary asked.  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile. He squeezed her hand gently. "Sure."  
  
A voice appeared in the speakers around them.  
  
"...ready for launch in 5...4...3...2...1...GO!"  
  
Hilary screamed as loud as she possibly could as the coaster shot off at top speed across the lake and up the first hill.  
  
Kai winced as her nails dug into the back of his hand.  
  
The cars slowed down a bit as they made their way up the hill and then quickly fell again, causing Hilary to squeeze the life out of Kai's hand again.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" Tyson cheered, throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"This is awesome!" Max yelled, raising his arms also.  
  
Kai could see Rei's long hair trail out of the car as the coaster jerked around curves and flew down more hills.  
  
Hilary finally stopped screaming as she got more used to the coaster. She laughed slightly as the cars bounced over a few more small hills and circled around. She looked ahead as the coaster suddenly dived for the loop.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, her hand nearly braking Kai's as the coaster flipped upside down and plummeted down again.  
  
A few more turns and the ride was over.  
  
Everyone got out of the cars and exited the ride.   
  
"That was great!" Kai said smiling. This had to be the greatest moment of his life! He suddenly felt pain in his left hand. He looked at it to see it was bleeding slightly.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kai! I'm so sorry!" Hilary gasped.  
  
Kai chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He smiled down at Hilary, who smiled back after a moment. Kai sure was happy...happier than anyone had ever seen him.  
  
Rei, Max, Kenny and Tyson finally came out and joined the two.  
  
"So, what did you all think?" Tyson asked, putting his hat back on his head.  
  
"That was awesome!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Max agreed.  
  
Kenny, on the other hand, had ran off to the bathrooms.  
  
"Guess he couldn't take it..." Tyson remarked.  
  
****  
  
It had been about 5 hours, and the sun had set already. The team was taking a break near the pier. Kai and Hilary sat fairly close to each other, Kai's arm around Hilary to keep her warm, while Max, Tyson and Rei took turns looking through a telescope. Kenny, who was feeling better now, sat at a picnic table, typing on Dizzi.  
  
The whole area was packed with people, who lined the sides of the streets, waiting for the electrical parade to start.  
  
"Hey guys...don't you think we should be getting out of here? Mr. Dickinson said he would pick us up at 9:30." Kenny suddenly asked.  
  
Rei looked at his watch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's 9:15!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh...too bad...I wanted to see the parade." Kai whined, sarcasm dripping from his words.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll see some of it, it's already starting!" Tyson replied snidely, pointing at the flashing Cinderella float.  
  
Everyone began to make their way through the crowds, having to force their way past at times. They came to a jam of people, who would not move at all.  
  
"Excuse me!" Hilary shouted, trying to get through, but it was no use.  
  
"Hey! Would you all move it NOW!!?" Kai yelled, his voice scary.  
  
People immediately began to part, and the BladeBreakers pushed past.  
  
"Geez..." Tyson murmured.  
  
"Good thing we have Kai!" Rei said  
  
"Yeah, or we would have been trapped!" Hilary added.  
  
"Uh...I think we are trapped..." Kai suddenly said.  
  
There was a huge crowd of people being held back by 2 employees, working as crossing guards.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through until there is a big enough gap in the parade!" One of the men said.  
  
"Great..." Rei sighed.  
  
It was 9:30 when a gap was finally reached.  
  
"Go! Everyone shouted in unison.  
  
The crowd pushed forward and ran across the street to the exit.  
  
The BladeBreakers had FINALLY made it out of the park!  
  
They all sighed with relief.  
  
"Just in time too!" Kenny exclaimed as a black sedan pulled up.  
  
"Hello everyone! Did you have a good time?" Mr. Dickinson asked as everyone filed into the car.  
  
"Sure did!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"We almost got kicked out of Disneyland cause Kai was going to kill Mickey Mouse!" Rei added.  
  
Mr. Dickinson looked over at the team captain, who had a proud smirk across his face.   
  
The elder chuckled as the car drove off into the dark city of LA.  
  
~THE END~  
  
=============================================================================  
  
yup, that's it  
  
please review!  
  
My friend and I went on that roller coaster 6 times, and one of the times, it stopped right in the middle. We were trapped on the coaster for about 5 minutes! It was fun! ^_^ I love that ride!  
  
hehe  
  
sorry.....  
  
lol  
  
We also got stuck in the parade. My friend was about to kill herself. But we survived! haha  
  
  
  
PLEASE don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


End file.
